A file of over 1 million persons in Utah pedigrees is being linked to a file of 140,000 Utah deaths to identify clusters of early NR deaths in pedigrees. Analyses hope to show how often genetic predispositions contribute to early NR death and possibly help indicate the patterns of inheritance involved.